The mortal instruments - song one shots
by Captain Emma Swan Jones
Summary: Summary: - a load of one shots for TMI ships explained in songs chapter 1 – troublemaker by olly murs which describes Clace is up!


The mortal instruments – song one shots

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this a series of song one shots so I hope you like them**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs all rights go to Olly Murs and Cassandra Clare for TMI characters**_

_**Summary: - a load of one shots for TMI ships explained in songs chapter 1 – troublemaker by olly murs which describes Clace is up!**_

_**Chapter 1 – Troublemaker – Clace**_

_**Summary:- Clary and Jace are broken up, one night in a bar, that they are both in Jace uses his troublemaker charms when he sees Clary and it doesn't take her long to fall for him all over again.**_

No one's POV

Clary was sitting in a bar, alone. Her and her – ex – boyfriend, had broken up and she was trying to, as they would say 'drink away the pain' it wasn't working, like at all.

She sighed and put the glass of empty drink down onto the bar and stood up to go to the bathroom. When she bumped into the one person she really didn't want to see at that moment.

Jace her ex-boyfriend, and as extremely handsome as he was, he was still very annoying. Which was part of the reason they had broken up. She went to move past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Clare please, can we just talk?" he looked at her, as if it was paining him to watch her walk past without doing anything. She knew he needed to talk to her; he never called her that, _ever_. So she agreed by nodding before he took her to the bar to talk.

She had him hooked from the minute she sat down next to him. She started biting her lips as if she was nervous of what he was going to say.

Jace ordered some drinks and after one or two, she was basically putty in his hands, she had no idea if she had the strength to stand. But she tried anyway, and ended up stumbling.

"Woah, there you okay?" she looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling, watching his golden ones look at her. She sighed and nodded, but mumbled something, "What was that?" he asked.

"Troublemaker," she said, and sat down again.

"What do you mean, troublemaker?" he asked, Clary she just rolled her eyes,

"You know exactly what I mean Jace, you are a troublemaker and you know it, but…" she trailed off not looking at him,

"But what Clary? You can tell me you know."

"Okay, so basically you're a troublemaker, it feels so good for me to be with you, but then again it hurts so bad when you come and break my heart I probably know you're no good but all you do is stay stuck in my brain Jace. My mind keeps telling me to stay the hell away from you and run as fast as I can. All you do is pull me back." She explained, then shaking her head she said, "I swear you're giving me a heart attack Jace, like seriously, what's wrong with me?" she mumbled the last bit to her self, and he brought her face to look at him.

"There is nothing wrong with you Clarissa Fray, nothing, but then again what you just said, is the exact same way I feel about you." He said, and that's when he leaned into her.

For a second, she was hypnotized like there was something in his fingertips, but then she gasped, as she knew what was going on. She gasped and pulled away from him.

"You know, since we've broken up, it's like you're always there in the corners of my mind." She whispered.

"And what?" he asked, "you see my silhouette every time you close your eyes?" he whispered, she nodded weakly, and he smiled, "ditto, Clary, ditto." Her eyes snapped open.

"And somehow I keep coming back for more, even though my body is telling me I'll just get heartbroken again." She mumbled, by this point her head was resting against his chest and he kissed her head.

"Troublemaker." He whispered back to her, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Maybe it should be your middle name," he said, smirking, she chuckled and shook her head.

"No it should be yours Jace, you're the troublemaker in this relationship, or at least was…" he raised an eyebrow,

"Clarissa, you do realize we're as both as each other, therefore we are both trouble makers," he said, she giggled.

"Troublemaker?" she asked,

"Troublemaker." He confirmed, she giggled even more,

"Maybe troublemaker will be our always." She joked, but at the same time, meant it, he nodded.

"Yeah maybe, though I'd rather make-out with you instead of talking about all this troublemaker stuff, it's making you irresistible." He whispered, his face inches from hers.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his arms because smashing her lips to his. The kiss got deeper and deeper until Clary finally pulled away,

"Maybe we should continue you this somewhere more private." She mumbled against his lips.

He smirked, "troublemaker?" he asked. She nodded,

"Troublemaker." She replied and with that, they went out of the club and back to the institute, where they could be wrapped up in each other's arms once again.

_**a/n: hope you enjoyed! I know the next will be sizzy but I don't know when but if this goes well then I'll continue, if it doesn't then I'll just be ending it there, sorry guys! I also got this idea when I was watching something and the song 'troublemaker' was playing in the background without the words so yeah! And the next chapter of my clace fanfic should be up as soon as possible! Bye! And I'll see you in either the next chapter of this or the next chapter of 'lost' a sequel to the clace fanfic 'new girl', don't forget to favourite, follow and review! Bye guys! And I'll see ya in a next chapter! Bye!**_


End file.
